kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Riku
'''Riku' é um dos personagens principais da série ''Kingdom Hearts''( deuteragonist ). Ele vive em Destiny Islands, e é o melhor amigo do Sora e Kairi. Riku tem 5 anos de idade durante Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep , 15 durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e 16 durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Kingdom Hearts II . O nome Riku é derivado da palavra japonesa que significa "terra". Entradas do Diário ''Kingdom Hearts'' Primeira entrada Habitante de Destiny Islands, Riku sempre autoconfiante competia com Sora, seu melhor amigo. Ele odiava a monotonia da vida na ilha e construiu uma jangada com Sora e Kairi para explorar o mundo lá fora. Um dia antes de zarparem Riku desapare junto com seu mundo. Porem ele se encontra em Hollow Bastion, onde conhece Maleficent que o controla dizendo que Sora já havia esquecido sua amizade e a de Kaire. Segunda entrada Riku não dando ouvidos as palavras de Maleficent decide se encontrar com Sora se deparando com o sentimento de abandono depois de ver seu melhorar amigo havia encontrado pessoas que preechesse seu lugar. Riku não se junta a eles, mesmo Sora pedindo, ele diz estar disposto a ir a qualquer lugar para salvar Kairi - mesmo que isso signifique se unir as forças com Maleficent. Terceira entrada Riku ganhou imenso poder com as forças das trevas. Mas os seres humanos comuns não são páreo para as trevas, e está gradualmente consumindo o seu coração. Quarta entrada Quando Kairi perdeu seu coração, Riku se aliou com Malévola para salvá-la. Riku era realmente o legítimo portador da Keyblade, mas uma vez que ele escolheu a escuridão ao invés a luz, a arma escolheu Sora. Ansem explorou a fraqueza do coração de Riku e o possuiu. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' História de Sora Amigo de infância de Sora. Enganado pelas trevas e utilizadas por Malévola e Ansem, Riku lutou uma vez contra Sora. A fim de selar a porta para a escuridão, Riku ficou com o Rei do outro lado. Seu paradeiro atual é desconhecido. Sora viaja na esperança de encontrar Riku. Reverse/Rebirth Primeira Entrada Um garoto que nasceu e cresceu em um pequeno grupo de ilhas. Riku sonhou em ver outros mundos, e assim ele deixou as ilhas, apenas para ser seduzido pelo poder das trevas. Escravizado por Ansem, O caçador da escuridão, Riku lutou contra seu amigo de infância Sora. Mas no final, ele conseguiu recuperar-se e, junto com Sora, fechou a porta para a escuridão. Ainda assim, as feridas escuras no coração de Riku não se fecharam. Riku (Halloween Town) Riku sonhou em ver outros mundos, e assim ele deixou as ilhas, apenas para ser seduzido pelo poder das trevas. Escravizado por Ansem, O caçador da escuridão, Riku lutou contra seu amigo de infância Sora. Mas no final, ele conseguiu recuperar-se e, junto com Sora, fechou a porta para a escuridão. Ainda assim, as feridas escuras no coração de Riku não se fecharam. Kingdom Hearts II Primeira Entrada A Forma que o antigo amigo de Sora, Riku, escolheu, em ordem de derrutar Roxas Embora a escuridão de Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness tenha tentado controlar Riku de dentro do coração , Riku foi mais forte. Mas a única maneira de exercer plenamente a escuridão era tornar-se ele. Riku começou a chamar-se de "Ansem", talvez como um sinal de determinação. Ele viveria na escuridão, se isso é o que necessita para acordar Sora. Segunda Entrada Um velho amigo de Sora. Ele tinha se tornado escuridão, a fim de usá-la, e tinha até mudado de aparência. Mas, quando o Kingdom Hearts Encoder do Ansem, the Wise explodiu, Riku retornou à sua velha forma. Pode-se dizer que foi um milagre, trabalhado por um coração que a escuridão não poderia eclipsar. Ansem O Misterioso portador das trevas. Qual seria o verdadeiro propósito dele? ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Um garoto que tem um enorme desejo de ver o "mundo lá de fora". Terra o escolheu para herar o poder da Keyblade. Ele profundamente cuida de seu amigo Sora, e acredita que a força que ele precisa para proteger seus amigos está esperando ele em algum lugar. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' thumb|left|260px|Terra escolhe Riku para ser seu sucessorA história de Riku começa anos antes de noite em que ocorreu a invasão dos Heartless em Destiny Islands. Ele e Sora sempre treinavam e batalhavam para ver qual era mais forte. Em Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Terra sempre vinha para observar o potencial de Riku, e perguntar porque o desejo de sair de sua ilha. Riku diz a Terra que alguém ja saiu da ilha a muito tempo atrás, e visitou varios outros mundos. Riku diz que gostaria de deixar esse mundo tembém, para tornar-se forte o suficiente para proteger seus amigos e aqueles que ele tanto preza. Durante sua conversa, Terra tem uma visão de um garoto de cabelo branco em que se transformaria Riku em Kingdom Hearts II. E isso o convence a escolher Riku para ser seu sucessor e deixa Riku empunhar sua Keyblade para testar sua força. Ele convence Riku a manter essa conversa em segredo para o bem geral. Depois ele e Sora encontram Aqua, que encontra uma amizade similar como a que ela tem com Ven e Terra, ela pede para Sora proteger Riku para ele nunca perder seu caminho. Depois dos créditos do jogo, Sora e Riku são vistos sentados na praia em uma noite estrelada, quando eles estão prontos para ir pra casa, Riku vê o olhar triste de Sora e sugere que alguém de outro mundo sente-se triste também em algum lugar, e sugere que Sora tente chegar a essa pessoa. Logo em seguida, Sora estende sua mão a Ven e ambos olham para o céu estrelado.260px|Sora e Riku crianças Entre Birth By Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Uma noite há uma chuva de meteoros e uma misteriosa garota aparece nas ilhas. Aparentemente, Kairi é de outro, mundo distante, e agora está presa nas Destiny Islands, sem maneira de voltar para sua casa. Em um dos Ansem Reports é revelado que esse mundo é Radiant Garden. Riku, Sora e Kairi rapidamente criam um laço de amizade forte. Logo após da chegada de Kairi, Riku e Sora vão a um lugar secreto, uma caverna que eles frequêntemente exploram. Certa vez, Sora e Riku se deparam com uma enorme e misteriosa porta, mas eles não conseguem achar um jeito de abrí-la. Então decidem ir embora, mas Riku suspeita que aquele seria o Keyhole das Destiny Islands. A partir desse dia, Riku ficou obcecado por descobrir o que estaria além daquela porta, imaginando que aquela poderia ser uma passagem para outro mundo. Formas e Roupas Dark Mode Enquanto ainda usa o poder das trevas, Riku pode se transformar em uma versão das trevas de si mesmo e usar esse poder das trevas contra o oponente. Nessa forma, seu dorso, braços e pernas são cobertos por um material preto e azul/roxo q assemelha o tecido muscular. Em seu peito ele tem um símbolo muito similar ao dos heartless, e ele tem uns panos brancos no seu cinto. Em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, ele se transforma dizendo "Darkness". Essa forma não aparece em Kingdom Hearts II. Riku-Ansem Durante sua batalha com Roxas, Nobody de Sora, Riku se converte na forma de Ansem, o Caçador da Escuridão. Ele permanece nessa forma até o dispositivo criado por Ansem o Sábio explodir, fazendo com que ele volte a sua forma verdadeira. Consequêntemente, ele perdeu vários de seus poderes das trevas que eram originalmente de Ansem, tais como criar um Corridor of Darkness. Riku tambem tem sua atual roupa em alguns jogos da serie,e outras roupas em diferentes tipos,citarei elas 'Tipo 1:normal' roupas usadas em:kingdom hearts 1,kingdom hearts COM e no começo de kingdom hearts dream drop distance tipo 2:roupa para dias ''calorentos'' roupas usadas em:somente em kingdom hearts dream drop distance tipo 3:roupas para dias ''frios'' roupas usadas em:somente em kingdom hearts 2 tipo 4:''organization XIII'' roupas usadas em:kingdom hearts 358/2 days e em algumas partes de kingdom hearts 2,como em twilight town e em the land of dragons tipo 5:roupas pequenas roupas usadas em:kingdom hearts birth by sleep,em algumas cutscenes e em kingdom hearts dream drop distance,quando sora vai lutar contra xemnas e so,eu acho pq eu ja vi mas nao lembro direito Kingdom Hearts Riku aparece com 15 anos de idade nessa época. Tem uma personalidade séria mas mesmo assim se socializa.Ele e seus melhores amigos, Sora e Kairi, residem na Destiny Islands. Os três passam os dias a construindo uma jangada e suprimentos de coleta, para que eles possam um dia sair e explorar outros mundos. Ele e Sora são rivais, mas de boa índole, competindo para ver quem é mais forte na batalha, entre outras coisas. thumb|left|Sora e Riku em Destiny Island's Apesar do fato de que seus argumentos são de boa intenção,Riku constantemente irrita Sora com suas provocações referente ao fato do garoto ser um mau perdedor. Todos os três, assim como as outras crianças que vivem nas ilhas, passam a maior parte de seu tempo na mais pequena ilha, agindo como seu playground pessoal.No começodo jogo é possível brincar com os mesmos e explorar a ilha. YoungRikuRender.jpg|Riku quando criança KHRikuCG.jpg|A aparência de Riku em Kingdom Hearts, COM e 3D KH2-Riku cg.png|A aparência de Riku em Kingdom Hearts II 200px-Riku (Scan) KH3D.png|Novo visual de Riku em Kingdom hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Riku drakmode.png|Riku durante sua Dark Form RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|Riku encapuzado empunhando a Soul Eater Blindfoldriku0.jpg|Riku com o robe da Organização XIII Rikunort.png|Riku-Ansem Keyblades thumb|left|150px|Soul Eater Soul Eater A Keyblade que Riku ganhou de Malévola para "direcionar" seu poder das trevas. Ela aparece em Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e em Kingdom Hearts Coded. thumb|left|150px|Keyblade of People's Hearts Keyblade of People's Hearts Riku empunha essa Keyblade quando está sob o controle de Ansem o Caçador da Escuridão. Aparece somente em Kingdom Hearts. thumb|left|185px|Way to the Dawn Way to the Dawn É a Keyblade atual de Riku. Aparece em Kingdom Hearts II e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Em Kingdom Hearts II durante a batalha final contra Xemnas, Sora a empunha para dar o combo final. thumb|left|200px|A Oblivion de Roxas Oblivion Seria a Keyblade da Essência de Riku, é dada a ele por Roxas para ajudá-lo a derrotar os Neo-Shadows no Memory Skycraper. Aparece em Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts II, Chain of Memories e em 358/2 Days. Galeria tumblr_lqejyxrcgs1r0iu36o1_500.jpg|Riku criança KH_BBS_Young_Sora_and_Riku_Screenshot.png|Riku e Sora crianças Kingdom_Hearts_is_Light_05_KH.png ja:リク en:Riku fr:Riku de:Riku es:Riku it:Riku ca:Riku pl:Riku nl:Riku af:Riku Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Keyblade Masters Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de Chain of Memories Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoria:Personagens de Birth by Sleep